


Revenge of the Supermodel

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel WG AU, Marvel Weight Gain Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Pigs, Weight Gain, pig transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BBW Avengers meet their next challenge; someone is transforming fat women into pigs. It turns out to be in "retaliation" for their own influence to standards of beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannah Sullivan sat down to her dinner. She grumbled a bit; her idiot boyfriend and she had just broken up, because of her weight and her admiration of the new super sized team of superheroines who'd saved Philadelphia from those crazy feeder robots.  
They’d been on vacation in the city when it happened, and of course, she'd been blown up, along with most of the women in the city. She'd been sure that she was dead, popped from overstuffing, until the hugely fat green Bulk crashed through, demolishing the robot, followed by Britannia, who injected her with a drug that stopped her inflation and, eventually shrank her back down to normal. Well, normal for her, anyway; she'd struggled with her weight her whole life. She had managed to find a boyfriend, but he always tried to get her to slim down.  
But, seeing the women, large and proud of it, and not only capable but very accomplished, Hannah finally began to feel good, even proud of herself. She stopped trying to “slim down” and worrying about her weight at all, and put her efforts to standing up for herself, ending up with a promotion at work, and more responsibilities and respect. Of course, stopping her incessant diets sent her weight up and up, but with those new role models, she didn't care the least, and many others stopped caring too.  
None of that sat well with her boyfriend, and after months of the relationship worsening, they had one last screaming fight, and he took off when, this time, she wouldn't back down.  
She grumbled a bit more. Well, she didn't need him anyway. There were always a few men who she caught eyeing her up; maybe she could hook up with one if them, see where it went.  
Not really paying attention to her meal, Hannah was stunned when she realized her plate was empty. Not only that, but the extra portions she'd made out of reflex and had planned to save for leftovers.   
She sat at the table patting her full belly, amazed at the amount she'd eaten without realizing. She suddenly realized she was still hungry. No, she wasn't hungry, she was starving. Nearly doubled over with hunger pangs, she ran to the fridge and grabbed whatever she could, stuffing herself further. More and more of the food in her apartment went down her throat; she emptied the fridge, then the pantry. Sitting on the floor at the open door, looking around at the huge pile of empty wrappers, Hannah remembered her various stores of snacks around the apartment.  
She didn't bother to get up, just crawled through the entire apartment, grabbing one after another and downing them all. Somewhere in the middle of the impossible binge, her clothes, overtaxed by her relentless stuffing, tightened and tightened, finally ripping to shreds and falling off of her when she stretched up to grab still more food.  
She only paused a second or two when she saw her arm, hugely bloated and turning pink. Panting with effort, she waddled, still on all fours, to the next stash. Once there, all of a sudden she thought it was easier to just root into the bowls and containers than to bother with her hands, so she did just that. Whenever she got to a bowl of candy, she just stuck her muzzle into it, gobbling down the sweets, and not even realizing that she had a muzzle. She felt an itch on one ear, and absently reached up, to the top of her head, to scratch it. It stood up straight and a little pointed from her scalp. Still starving, she didn’t register the new location of her ears, or the fact that her hair was nearly totally gone.  
As she kept going, her panting grew louder and shrill, gradually turning to squeals. Suddenly, she felt her fingers fuse into the two halves of a hoof, and her legs shortened, even as her face lengthened further. Now terrified, she whirled, falling onto her side. She strained to look over her massive new form, and saw a little curly tail growing from her butt. Somehow not surprised, she writhed her way back to her feet (all four of them), and trotted to her full-length bedroom mirror. Her face was barely recognizable, sitting on top of the wide, bloated body of a hog! Her back legs gave out, and her hindquarters dropped heavily onto the floor.  
Only for a moment, before her panic pushed her back up, and she ran for the phone, trying to call for help. “Gotta call someone,” she muttered to herself. “Gotta get hel--squeal.”  
Soon, only grunts, squeals, and oinks came out her mouth. She looked blearily around the strange room, no wallow, no trough to eat from, searching for something to stuff her piggy self with. She sniffed around, and located some in a weird, upright canister with a lid on it. She nosed it over and dove in.  
The pig she'd finally become had no care that she was eating garbage, only that she was eating.

The next night, Pepper Potts, the Iron Matron, was relaxing after a long workday at Stark Industries, and patrolling alongside Tony after. They'd seen nothing out of the ordinary (they hadn't really expected it anyway; patrolling was more of an excuse to play around with each other), and had headed home to Stark Tower (now Avengers Tower). Checking with Friday, she quickly found that everyone else was busy; Peggy and Steve sparring in the gym, working on her skills (or working off the “hot and bothered”, depending on how long they'd been at it, Pepper thought with a grin); Hope likely at her father’s mansion (just as likely stuffing herself; she did love her steady gaining); Thor and Jane certainly in the tower’s feeding room, playing their incessant games (unless they thought they had a firm lead into Loki and Darcy’s next move); and Betty and Bruce likely in their armor-plated training room, working on building their control over their alter egos (or indulging themselves; there was a feeding set-up in there too). She'd just decided to settle down with Tony for her own belly-stuffing foreplay when both Friday and Tony’s JARVIS called them.  
Separating so that their conversations didn't overlap each other, Pepper acknowledged Friday and heard her report. “Something weird, Boss,” her AI assistant said. “I'm getting reports about women disappearing and pigs being left in their place.”  
“Kidnapping?” wondered Pepper.  
That’s what the reports are saying. Why? Do you think different?”  
“I don't know. Can you call the rest of the team? I have a feeling we'll need to look at this.”  
“Will do, Boss. You want the Avengers in, too?”  
“I don't think so; it seems more our line. And, if it's something from Asgard, it may be a distraction. But if I do, I'll have Tony get them.”  
“You got it, Boss. They'll be in your HQ room in a few minutes.”  
Pepper turned to Tony. He said, “yours was about the abductions?”  
She nodded, asking “yeah, JARVIS too?”  
“Yep. You want help?” Tony teased.  
Pepper narrowed her eyes, and they nearly vanished in her huge fat face, lost in the pudgy folds of her cheeks. Then she realized he was teasing, and teased him right back. “You think we can't handle it?”  
He actually got defensive. “I know you can. I even told JARVIS--” He stopped as he saw her expression.  
Still grinning tightly, Pepper got serious. “Anyway, if it's a move from Loki and Darcy, you should be ready and on alert for it. We'll be fine.”  
Tony nodded, adding “I suppose it's occurred to you that they might not be abductions, that those pigs are the women themselves.”  
Pepper actually snorted. “Of course it has. What do you take me for? A rookie?”  
“Well, whatever, it's right up your alley.”  
Pepper faced him and spread her arms out, making her 600+ pound body seem even wider. “You mean right up our four-lane highway.”  
Grinning in return, Tony openly ogled his super-sized girlfriend. “You say so.”  
With a quick kiss, the two parted, Pepper to the BBW Defenders’ floor of the tower, and Tony to his favorite R&D lab to work on a new project and wait to see if this was a cover for something else.

Pepper arrived, waddling, just as the rest of the team assembled. Peggy, still in her skin-tight workout clothes, straining against her 500 pounds or so; Jane, bulging hugely and wiping her mouth from her feeding games with Thor, walking easily with her magic belt to increase her strength to Asgardian level; Betty already sitting heavily in street clothes, a reinforced chair straining under her 800+ pounds.  
Sitting in her own chair around the table, Pepper asked “Should we wait for Hope?”  
Hope’s voice came over the radio. “Don't bother; I'm on the way. Leave the channel open and I'll listen in until I land.”  
“Okay. Are you all up to speed on what’s happened?” Pepper started.  
“Yes. I think it’s more likely that those pigs that were found are the actual missing women, instead of some sick prank, replacing them,” Betty said.  
“I agree,” said Peggy. “Do you know of any magic that can do this?” she asked Jane.  
“According to Thor, and my own experience, Asgard doesn’t often go in for transformations like this. But, basically, it’s not extremely difficult for a reasonably skilled sorcerer,” Jane answered.  
“So, barring any new information, let’s work from the position that these pigs are transformed victims,” concluded Peggy. “Now, we just need to figure out who’s doing it.”  
Pepper added, “and a way to turn them back.”  
Jane shrugged, sending ripples through her flabby folds. “If somebody can turn people into pigs, they can likely turn them back.” Then she grinned fiercely. “We just need to make them.”  
Betty concluded, “so we’re back to finding the sorcerer.”  
“Let’s see if there’s a victim profile,” added Hope, just as she flew in the room’s open window. “That may help us figure out who’s doing this, and maybe who might be next.”  
Betty said, “I can run the names of the missing women, and check their vitals, their histories, and so on.”  
Peggy nodded and turned to Pepper. “Can you dig on the web, find out if more information is available?”  
Pepper nodded. “Sure thing,” she said, turning to a convenient computer terminal.  
Jane turned for the door. “I’ll check around Asgard, see if I can find any better lines on magic that can do this.”  
Betty, already working away on a computer, said distractedly, “can we get some food up here? This might take a while.”  
Grinning eagerly, Pepper had Friday arrange for the kitchen staff to send up snacks. Lots of snacks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out what's happening to random large women, and sets out to find the one responsible, and stop it.

After barely an hour of web-searching, they had a list of victims, who’d all been found “replaced” by pigs. Myrtle Bushey, Joy Scharff, Joanna Frazer, Kristen Dermody, Arlene Haan, Janice Gully, Annette Whisenant, Kristi Nehring, Irma Edgar, Marian Sara, and Hannah Sullivan. Pepper had pulled all the information available on the internet up, and with a gesture, flung it into the holographic display above the table. A map of Manhattan was centered, with the women’s apartments lit up, and each woman’s photo and pertinent information listed, along with numbers indicating their order of discovery.  
Hope, arrived just after they started the research, said the obvious. “Well, they’re all overweight. Nothing close to us, though.”  
Peggy added, “three of them were in Philly when Edesia attacked.”  
Pepper noted, “that’s less than 30%; I don’t really think it’s a factor.”  
They all nodded, then Betty said, “Order of discovery isn’t order of attack; if we ignore the numbers, their homes make a rough circle through Greenwich Village, Gramercy Park and Midtown.”  
All five women scrutinized the display. Hope grumbled, “I suppose it’s too much to ask that the perp lived in the middle of the circle?”  
Pepper shrugged, saying, “that depends on if they’re smart or not.”  
Peggy added, “I vote for ‘not.’ Turning women into pigs in their own homes, and multiple in one night, speaks to not thinking ahead, or at least being really emotional about it.”  
Jane agreed. “Yes, she’s likely to be impulsive. Someone like that wouldn’t travel great distances from their base; she’d start quick, and right nearby.”  
Betty focused on one word. “Why’d you say ‘she,’ Jane? Do you believe it’s a woman?”  
Jane stopped dead. “Hmm. I hadn’t thought of it. I think I assumed it would be, since all the victims are, and we are too. I just supposed most of our work would be with women too.”  
“Well, on just that much,” Peggy thought, “I don’t think we can assume it really is a woman. It could be anyone. Anything from Asgard, Jane?”  
Jane shook her head. “No. Lady Frigga hasn't any idea of how to do something like this. I'm clearly not going to ask Loki or Darcy, even if I could find where they ran off after her unmasking. I did talk to Lorelei, but she has no idea either.”  
Peggy replied, “I have to ask. Can we trust her?”  
Jane shrugged. “She's paired with Lady Sif; and she seems to be behaving. The two of them play feeding games too; they're both larger than I am. I'd say yes, if she knew, she'd tell us.”  
Pepper said, “so, whether it’s a woman or not, it's not Asgardian. So we’ll need something that can detect magic to find the--” and she grinned at Hope, ending, “perp.”  
Peggy suddenly added, “or someone! Friday, could you locate Wanda for us please?”  
Friday answered, “sure thing, Ms. Carter. Do you want her in HQ?”  
Pepper answered. “Not just yet, Friday. Just contact her for us, please.”  
A few moments later, Wanda’s voice came over the intercom. “Yes, Pepper? Do you need something?”  
Pepper answered, “actually, just a little question. Um, can you sense magic?”  
Wanda went silent. The five women in the room thought she might be upset or have gone off-line, but then she answered, “I don’t think so. I’ve never really tried.” They could hear the amusement in her voice as she added, “just because some people call me a witch, doesn’t mean I really do magic.”  
Peggy went on, “Yes, Wanda. We know that. Sorry, just we’re dealing with a strange set of happenings here, and we wondered if you could help us out a bit.”  
Just then, Wanda walked in the room, her massively bloated body brushing the sides of the door. She’d never lost the rest of the weight Edesia had put on her, once she got back to mobility before the end-game. “Yes, I thought you might. So, why didn’t you call me in at first?”  
Peggy put her hands out, placatingly. “I know you said we could count on you after our help, but we didn't want to presume.”  
Wanda snorted and crossed her arms over her wide, heavy bosom. “Am I on the team or not?” she stated flatly.  
All five of the others looked at each other, and Pepper said, “if you want in, of course you are. And we're proud to have you. But--”  
“ _But_ nothing,” Wanda interrupted. “I told you I wanted in. And the thinking I've done over the last month hasn't changed anything.”  
Peggy said, firmly, “then you're in. And, again, we're sorry for not bringing you on immediately.”  
Quickly, Wanda was brought up to speed, and she spent a moment concentrating on Jane, or more accurately, Jane’s Asgardian magic equipment. “No, I can’t sense magic,” she said finally, “but I should be able to sense the thoughts behind it. If I’m close.”  
Hope said, “so we patrol the Village and hope we find him?” She turned to Jane. “You may assume it’s a woman because everybody else involved is, but I’m going to assume male, since most violence on women is by men.”  
Pepper added, “and statistically, men are more likely to do active attacks than women, anyway.”  
Peggy waved that away. “Whatever,” she said. “Can we at least agree that, male or female, it’s likely to happen again tonight?”  
Hope and Pepper nodded immediately. Betty wavered, and Wanda just waited. Jane said, “I don’t know if it will, but I do know, if it does and we weren’t out at least trying, we’ll not forgive ourselves.”  
Peggy agreed. “Exactly. So let’s go. I’ll go with Iron Matron. Wanda, you go with Bumblebee. Betty and Valkyrie will be the last. We’ll have one ground and one air with each. Wanda, if you would, keep your senses as open as you can. Everybody else, keep your eyes open and/or scanners working. Call out whenever you see anything, and we’ll all converge.”  
The ground-bound members got four-wheeled ATVs and followed their flying partners. Britannia and Iron Matron went to the northern third of the rough circle, Betty and Valkyrie went to Greenwich Village, and Scarlet Witch and Bumblebee went to the West Village.

They had set out just after sunset. By nearly midnight, none of them had noticed anything unusual. More out of boredom than anything else, Bumblebee had broken up a couple of attempted muggings, Iron Matron had stopped a breaking and entering, and Britannia had assisted a police car chase, but for their own purpose, nothing.  
Suddenly, Scarlet Witch called out over their comm net. “Somebody nearby is seething with rage. It’s focussed on weight, and women being fat and being okay with it. The rage is so strong, it’s drowning out any identifiers, but, yes, Jane and Hope, it’s a woman.”  
Britannia replied, “Everybody, form up on Scarlet Witch. Follow her tracer signal. I’m ten minutes out. How far out are you all?”  
Iron Matron called first. “I’ll be there in about 45 seconds.”  
Bumblebee said, “show-off. I’m with her already.”  
Valkyrie: “I estimate five minutes for me.”  
Betty: “Unless I change, it’ll take me 15 minutes.”  
Britannia closed it up. “Betty, don’t change yet. Scarlet Witch and Bumblebee, see if you can localize the woman. If you can, track her and wait for us. If you see her attack someone, it’s your call. Stop it if you can, but try not to risk yourselves yet; not without backup.”  
Affirmatives came from the whole team as they headed for rendezvous. Bumblebee and Scarlet Witch kept them updated. Between the two of them, they were able to locate and track a thin woman, clad only in a skimpy bikini, gloves past her elbows, and knee-high boots. Her eyes were covered with a mask, and an open-faced balaclava ski hat covered her hair, except for a long braid coming from the back. They couldn’t tell colors, as they kept a distant tail on the woman as she wound her way through the streets, not in the dark; all they could be sure of was she was caucasian, and had dark hair. One important result was when Scarlet Witch informed the team, “she’s still raging, but there’s some, smugness, too? I think she’s made a hit already, and is off to her second.”  
Everyone immediately protested. “Enough!” Britannia cut through the outraged chatter. “If she did, the new vic will be found soon enough. Our best hope now is to stop her and maybe force her to reverse all her transformations. Including this one.”  
Still upset, the team nevertheless agreed, and managed to speed up just a little bit extra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team encounters the villain, and while stopping the attack, it doesn't go well for certain members of the team.

The whole team arrived, one by one, and quickly saw their target, now staring at a particular apartment window. Even through the darkness and her mask, the team could tell she was glaring in suppressed rage. As she began to climb the fire-escape towards the window, Iron Matron, through her audio pickups, could hear the woman muttering to herself: “disgusting, obese pig. Let’s see if you like really being a fat pig, you fat-ass cow.” She let her teammates know what was said. None of them were happy about it.  
Scarlet Witch gave one last update: “I can sense her gathering her concentration. She’s about to cast, I think.”  
Iron Matron took to the air, along with Bumblebee. Just as the woman seemed ready to fire her spell, Iron Matron lit up her floodlights, blinding the woman, and alerting the intended victim. With one glance out the window, she fled from the room.  
The women herself, now visible in dark purple bikini, dark ski cap and mask, black leather boots, and pinkish-mauve shiny latex gloves, spun. “Argh!” she cried in frustration. “What are you doing?”  
Then she saw who it was who faced her. She quickly began to laugh wildly. “Oh, this is so much better than just fixing your victims. I’ll get you for starting this whole thing.”  
As Iron Matron pointed her palms and called the Extremis flares, Britannia called from the street below, “that’s enough! You clearly know exactly who we are; you know we will stop you and bring you in. Turn all the women back, and we’ll get you some help, instead of spending the rest of your natural life in SHIELD’s Vault for powered criminals.”  
“HA!” the woman laughed smugly. “How will you get me me when you’re too busy rooting around in garbage stuffing yourselves like the pigs you are?”  
Before the team could do anything more than twitch, a dim glow faded in around the woman’s hands, and she threw her arms forward in a sweeping gesture.  
The power flared out in a wide arc. The team scattered, Iron Matron up, Bumblebee down, Betty Britannia and Scarlet Witch to the sides, and Valkyrie backwards behind a Dumpster.  
As it happened, Bumblebee and Valkyrie ended up right in the path of the power flare, and while the others all felt a little dizzy and some excess hunger for a moment or two, Bumblebee collapsed and Valkyrie, knowing magic was heading for her, grabbed Dragonfang to disrupt the spell flying at her. As she swung desperately, the magic hit her anyway and she too collapsed, Dragonfang ringing on the pavement.  
In the confusion, while the team members who escaped the magic tended to their friends, the woman made her escape, grinning fiercely at her undreamed of success in hitting the gross, bloated sows that had started this whole disgusting fat-is-permissible hideousness.  
Valkyrie and Bumblebee staggered to their feet as the others approached them. “Are you two all right?” asked Britannia as they got near.  
“Yes,” Valkyrie answered. “I believe I disrupted the magic with my Dragonfang before it hit me,” she finished, holding her sword up.  
Bumblebee shook her head to clear it. “I think so,” she said. “I’m a bit shaken, but that’s probably the fall. I think the magic got disrupted on me, too. Thanks, Valkyrie.”  
Valkyrie nodded back. And they all relaxed a bit then. Britannia ordered, “then let’s head home, and see if we can add anything to our data on that woman.”  
But, both Bumblebee and Valkyrie hid a growing hunger, even beyond what they’d become used to over their last months. Separately, both of them worried about what that must mean; glancing at each other, and missing the other’s glance at them, they wondered, and worried…

Back in their headquarters in Avengers Tower, they all settled in to add their new information and set up a new web-search, trying to narrow down who this witch could be. Pepper and Betty handled the computers, Peggy and Wanda collated the new info with the old, and Hope and Jane occupied themselves eating.  
After the close scrape with the witch, none of the others thought twice about their voracious appetites (in fact, all of them were snacking heavily as they worked), but more than once, though the others didn’t notice, both Hope and Jane snuck out to the kitchen to gorge themselves in private, mostly alone. One time, they ended up there, stuffing themselves, together.  
Between huge mouthfuls, stretching their cheeks wide, Jane muttered to Hope, “you’re feeling it too?”  
Hope, mouth packed as full as possible and chewing desperately, just nodded.  
“You know what it likely means, don’t you?” Jane asked nervously.  
Hope nodded again, looking fearful, but still stuffing herself helplessly. Finally swallowing audibly, and a visible bulge traveling down her throat, Hope gasped, “any other effects?”  
“Not yet,” Jane said, physically doing an inventory as she went on. “We’re still standing up, we can talk--no squealing, noses intact.” She rubbed her hands down her bulging, tightly fed front, finishing, “only two breasts.”  
Hand trembling as she strained to keep it from grabbing yet more food to cram inside her mouth, Hope answered, “for now. You’ve been to Asgard, you’ve done some asking. Is there any way to stop this?”  
Jane sighed, her own hands trembling with the effort of not feeding. “I just don’t know,” she said, shaking her head. “My sword is supposed to be able to cut through magic; if it didn’t stop it, I really can’t think of what might. Except having that woman reverse it herself.”  
“Do you think we can resist?”  
“I truly hope so, but from what I know of magic, the target’s willpower isn’t always enough; not with physical transformations. No offence, but even with my Valkyrie powers, I might not be able to stop it. Maybe not even slow it down much. I really don’t think we can stop it by ourselves.”  
Hope caught her hands reaching for the pile of food still waiting for her. When she realized what she was doing, she literally sat on her hands. “Well,” she sighed, “if we can manage to hold out, maybe the team can figure out how to reverse it before we lose it.”  
Seeming unconvinced, Jane answered, “maybe.”

Still worried, the two went back to HQ. They walked in, trying to pick up the conversation.  
“...about eating?” Peggy was saying.  
“Yeah, it seems that all the women cleaned every scrap of food out of their apartments around when they changed.”  
Betty called from her computer station. “That actually makes sense, from what I’m finding out.”  
Confused, Jane said, “what do you mean?”  
Pepper turned to her, and Hope. “Where were you two?” she asked.  
Hope blushed, and said, “getting a little extra snack.”  
That satisfied the others; goodness knows they were all eating a lot during their marathon research session. “We think we know who it is. Friday managed a bone structure match, and a voice-print from the rant she threw us. It’s like 85%+ that she’s Ana.”  
Jane and Hope both gaped at that. Jane recovered first, “the supermodel Ana?”  
Peggy smiled grimly. “None other. If we’re right, and it’s her, before her modeling career, she was Annie Nevins from upstate Louisiana.”  
Hope replied, “so she’s using voodoo magic.”  
The others all nodded. Betty went on. “From my looking at voodoo practices, most of the energy used in the spells doesn’t come from the caster. If she was using the Calories in the food to power the transformation, she wouldn’t really need to get into debt with the spirits that often work with voodoo practitioners.”  
“So if the women don’t eat, they won’t transform?” Jane asked, eyeing Hope. Hope gave her a tight smile back.  
Betty shrugged, sending waves through her massive rolls of fat. “Maybe. Or at least, it’ll take a much longer time.”  
Exchanging a secret glance, Hope and Jane vowed to each other and themselves to not eat so much. Maybe the team could find supermodel Ana and get her to break the spell before they changed.  
Wanda caught a wisp of thought from the two of them. She tried to not read her team-mates, but strong emotions still got through. Not completely sure what was going on, she said nothing, but silently resolved to keep a watch on them, if they needed help.  
Back to business, Jane said, “Do we have an idea where she is?”  
Pepper shook her head. “Her last known address is well outside the circle her spells seem to be tracing. I sent a surveillance drone there, but nothing yet.”  
Peggy said, “as I said before, since she recognized us, she won’t go home. She’ll hide out somewhere.”  
Betty added, “probably somewhere inside the circle of targets.”  
Nodding in agreement, Wanda concluded, “and waiting for proof that her spell got one or more of us.”  
Even more nervous now, Hope said, “and maybe lure the rest of us out; hit us again?”  
Jane steadied herself. “We should probably let her. We’ll likely need to face her down to find a way to reverse it.”  
“So we wait here for word about her, or we patrol looking for her?” asked Wanda.  
“Wait for word,” said Pepper.  
“Patrol,” said Hope and Jane at the same time as Pepper, and in unison.  
Peggy nodded. “If you two want to go out on patrol, that should be good. We’ll stay here for now, and keep surveillance on her apartment, and on police radio for sightings or reports of her activity.”  
Hoping that being out on patrol, away from their kitchens/food supplies, would help them avoid eating (and hopefully slow down the transformation), Hope and Jane suited up and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the team, despite their best efforts, succumb to the spell.

For a few hours, the two wound their way through the city, ostensibly looking for Ana. But really, they were trying to distract themselves from their immense, and growing, hunger. Driven by the spell, trying to get power to run itself, both of them were finding it harder and harder to keep themselves from feeding.   
Without them consciously realizing it, their patrol route was taking them past more and more grocery stores, food warehouses, convenience shops, and restaurants (closed for the night, but still with food inside).  
Finally, they couldn’t help it any more; they found themselves outside a huge food storage warehouse that supplied many of the area’s ethnic restaurants. They dove right in through an open upper window, and their eyes glazed over when they saw the enormous shelves, all packed with boxes of food. Jane pounced on the first big box and ripped it open; Hope right behind her, following her every move. Jane (and Hope) balked when they saw what was in them: individual packs of sriracha potato chips. Neither woman liked excessively spicy foods, but they were so deep in the steel grip of the spell that they couldn’t stop themselves. Ripping open package after package, they simply poured the spicy chips into their mouths. The heat from the spice brought tears to their eyes, but their own hands wouldn’t let them stop; they kept pouring one after another of the painfully spicy bags in.  
Between the screaming pain of her tongue and the accelerating increase of hunger, Jane’s mind stopped working as she poured more and more of the dreadful spicy food down her throat. When the chips finally ran out, she tore into the next box, moaning pitifully at seeing cans of pre-made vegetarian chili. The cans had pop-tops, and she just pulled the lids off and dumped one can after the last of the bean concoction into her mouth. She barely chewed them before she poured the next one in, gulping desperately the one already there down her throat.  
Amazingly, her hunger (and Hope’s) actually increased as they polished off that huge box and went to the next, stuffing the food into themselves faster and faster. Already, their costumes were getting tight around their bellies.  
Even as Jane continued to frantically stuff herself, her system digested the food much quicker than normal (the spell pulling the energy immediately to power itself), and her belly shrunk slightly. Of course, shoving so much spicy food and legumes down so fast, both women’s stomach began to gurgle, then rumble. Even the pain from that didn’t so much as slow them down; they just kept stuffing themselves. Before long, both of them started farting uncontrollably from the gas building up inside their digestive tracts. Even driven to distraction by their unending self-stuffing, both women blushed, embarrassed.  
But they kept stuffing themselves. After the chili and sriracha, next were refrigerated containers of raw veggies and cheeses. That didn’t help their digestion in the least, and the grumbling and pain only grew, but still they fed, faster and faster.  
Both their bellies soon swelled again, eating as fast as they were. Soon they had a rhythm going, cramming one handful after another into their mouths, and the food coming was coming so fast that neither one could even talk anymore. As they went through package after package of the spicy foods, the farting became almost constant, and the constant rumbling and groans from their stomachs grew steadily louder.  
In the few (and short) breaths between mouthfuls, all Jane could do was grunt. However she tried to talk, all that came out was grunts and squeals. Suddenly a flash of movement drew her attention to Hope, on the other end of the aisle. Looking over at her, even as she kept stuffing herself faster and faster, Jane was horrified to see (realizing that the same thing was happening to her too) that Hope’s nose had become a pig’s snout, her ears had shifted atop her head and become pointed sow’s ears, and that now, she was just laying on her bloated belly like a king-sized bed, with excess spilling out on all sides, and her enormous ass, jutting high above her body, was topped with a curly pink tail. She was still stuffing herself, packing more and more into her mouth at once, cramming the huge mouthfuls down her throat by just shoving more in.  
Squealing in desperation, Hope tried to hold herself back, tucking her hands into her belly folds. But with the food still in front of her, she couldn’t stop herself. Her body completely skipped her hands, pushing her mouth into the food and eating, rooting through it, guzzling mouthful after mouthful. Her body chewed and swallowed each massive mouthful, even as she wailed and wept around each huge load. Tears streamed down her face, dripping into the incoming food. Undeterred, her body leaned into the piles, stuffed her mouth, and swallowed; over and over.  
Suddenly, she fell forward as her arms and legs shifted, becoming short, fat hog’s legs. While that was happening, she could feel bumps swelling along her sides, each one sprouting into another breast. Her mind fading, she spent the last bit of effort to look at Jane, already a prize sow, with massive piles of fat all around her pig’s body, and rooting through the next box. Her mind gone, Hope tore through a box in front of her, rooting inside for the food still inside that she could smell.

An alarm went off in BBW Defenders’ HQ. All four women jerked up and looked at each other. “Is it her?” Betty asked.  
Before anybody could check the monitor, Wanda shook her head. “No,” she said. “It’s Jane and Hope.”  
Pepper confirmed with Friday. “Yes. They’ve transformed.” She looked over at Wanda. “Good thing you noticed their emotional state.”  
Wanda shrugged. “But Peggy realized what it meant.”  
Ignoring the off-handed praise, Peggy just gave out marching orders. “Let’s suit up and go get them, before something even worse happens.”  
Betty demurred. “I’ll stay here, if I may. I think I’m on to something about Ana’s voodoo magic. We may be able to reverse her spells without her cooperation.”  
Peggy nodded decisively. “Okay. Keep on that. Keep an ear out for her reappearing, too.”  
“Will do,” Betty called as the others ran out to collect their transformed team-mates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing their friends, the still-active members of the team encounter the villain once again. This time, they're ready, and it goes better. For them. The villain gets some karmic balancing, and ends up in an unpleasant situation.

Less than an hour later, after following the tracking signal built into all their costumes, Jane and Hope were rescued and set up in a durable room in Avengers Tower, locked in with all kinds of food to keep them occupied. Betty had finished up her research while the rest of the team was out, and told them what she’d found.  
Or started to. Only a few minutes after getting their transformed friends set up safely, both another alarm and Wanda herself called out. “She’s outside. More enraged than ever.”  
Pepper shut down the alarm. Peggy dialed in the security cameras, and found Ana, in her “disguise,” pacing back and forth in the shadows across the street from the main entrance to the Tower. The monitor showed clearly, even in the darkness, her angry face as she glared at the doors.  
Wanda said, “so what do we do? Wait here or go down and face her?”  
Betty answered, “go down. We have a way to break her spell, and not only Hope and Jane, but all her other victims need this done now.”  
Pepper, still in her armor from the rescue trip, closed her faceplate and flew out the window. Wanda, Peggy, and Betty headed for the elevators (also still in their costumes) to join her.

As she dropped towards the street, Iron Matron scanned Ana, mostly out of reflex. Her suit’s sensors weren’t detecting any odd energy patterns, but they didn’t before either. She couldn’t detect any magical energy, anyway, so she just decided to be careful.  
Friday reported to her how close her team was to the main doors, so she tried to stall the crazy woman.  
“Stop, Ana!” she called over her suit’s PA, hovering above the woman’s head and flaring her hands, ready to fire.  
The insane supermodel didn’t react to her real name. “Why should I?”  
Iron Matron continued, “you know we’ll stop you from hurting any more women. And we’ve figure out how to break your voodoo spell,” she bluffed.  
Now the woman flinched, realizing that they knew who she was and how she did the transformations. But she rallied herself quickly. “Hurting?” she shrieked. “You’re the ones who are hurting women! You and your disgusting fat! Making women think it’s okay!” Dropping the pretense, she pulled the mask and hat off. “Look at me! I’m the pinnacle of beauty! I’ve got more modelling contracts and jobs than I can count, and I got it by being thin and gorgeous!”  
“Times are changing, Ana. Your version of beauty isn’t the only one any more.”  
Ana dropped the mask and hat, bringing her hands up, glowing brightly now with magic. “Yes it is! You’re not beautiful, you’re pigs! And I’ll make you real ones, just like the rest! You will show the world that you’re not beautiful! I am!”  
Just as the woman started her sweep, casting the magic right at Iron Matron, Betty’s voice came through her radio. “Look fast! She should have a little leather bag on her body somewhere! Destroy it!”  
Friday instantly scanned Ana’s body, finding the bag hanging from her neck and tucked into her bikini top. Realizing, if not exactly what it was, that destroying it would break the spell, Iron Matron let the spell wash through her as she dove straight at the woman.  
Seeing her coming, Ana dove out of the way. Right into Britannia, who she didn’t see coming. Iron Matron quickly told here where the bag was, and Britannia pulled her down, slipping the bag out of the bra cup, letting it swing loose.  
That was all Iron Matron needed. She threw a blast of fire, immolating the bag without touching Ana’s skin. With the adrenaline rush of battle, she hadn’t noticed the spell hitting her. She noticed it breaking. She was thrown off balance by the rush of the energy flow out of her body, and she landed, a bit heavily.  
Britannia stood back from the woman. Ana herself was writhing on the ground, moaning. Before any of the team could move, her body started to swell, going so fast it was nearly inflating like a balloon.  
The whole team spun on Betty, their expressions shocked. Quickly, Betty explained. “That little bag was her _gris-gris_. All voodoo practitioners have one. It’s a charm, a talisman that protects them and helps their magic. Destroying the _gris-gris_ is supposed to break the spell.” She shrugged. “I guess it caused all her spells to rebound back on her.”  
Still stunned, all four turned to helplessly watch the spectacle. Not one of them, not even Betty, with her research, had the slightest idea how to stop Ana’s transformation.  
Both amazed and horrified, Pepper answered, “and all of them at once. Look at her; she’s getting huge.”  
As Ana’s body kept blowing up, growing larger and larger, and getting flabby and bloated, her face lengthened into a muzzle and her nose grew and flattened. Her skin darkened and thickened into tan pig’s hide. A rumbling growl from her stomach became audible, growing louder as her belly inflated.  
“No!” she cried aloud, “how did you do this to me?” Her voice started distorting as her face kept changing, becoming shrill and hard to understand. She held up one hand, fingers already hardening and growing into the toes of her hooves, at first holding the glow of her magic. But as both her hands kept changing into pig’s hooves, the magic faded out.  
“No!” Ana grunted again, her voice getting even more shrill. Her speech deteriorated into just squeals and grunts. Still trying to reach the BBW Defenders around her, she crawled awkwardly on her back legs (now nearly perfectly formed into pig’s) and one foreleg, still partially a humanlike hand, but mostly a pig’s hoof already, reaching out the other half-hoof towards the team. Her legs, already bloated and shrunk short had long since lost the boots, and grown into their own hooves. The team really couldn’t tell if the outstretched hand, visibly altering into a hoof, was still clawing for them in anger, or begging for some kind of help. Her face had so changed that no real human expression could be determined. Each hero decided on her own whether the pig-woman was begging for help or still trying to attack them.  
Still squealing, now clearly in outrage, she clenched her mutating fist, already swollen so fat that the gloves had split apart as both her hands ballooned. Still writhing in apparent pain, she curled around her belly, clutching at it and moaning.  
Finally, her body had swelled so much that the bikini shredded as she outgrew it, revealing the already-formed curly pig tail jutting out from her hugely expanded pig-butt.  
The excruciating metamorphosis finally ended. They gazed dumbfounded at the hugely fattened pig, easily more than 1000 pounds, maybe up to 1500. There’d been pigs bigger than this one, but not many.  
Ana (what else to call her?) was snuffling around the street, nosing and rooting around. Wanda did a quick scan, and informed the watching team, “she’s looking for food.”  
Sure enough, the pig headed back into an alley. The team followed her, trying to keep her in sight. They found her rooting at the rusted holes of a dumpster, contentedly munching on...something the team didn’t care to examine closely.  
Peggy, for once at a loss, just stammered, “what do we do about her?”  
Pepper suggested, “petting zoo?”  
Betty answered, “no, pigs in a petting zoo are tiny, and cute. We’ll have to send her to a farm somewhere.”  
Wanda glanced at Betty, “you have no idea how to change her back?”  
“You mean from my research?” Betty answered. At Wanda’ nod, she continued, “no. Nothing in my research even hinted that rebounding was a possibility. I thought it’d just break the spells on her victims. Short of studying voodoo for as long as she did, or finding another sorcerer, I have no idea at all how to turn her back.”  
Pepper spoke up. “I can probably find some contacts that can get her, secretly, to a pig farm.”  
“Yeah, but what now? Can you lift her?” asked Wanda of the others.  
Betty said, “I probably could if I changed, but I might just… eat her too.”  
Peggy just shook her head, still staring at the massive porker.  
Pepper answered, “not on my best day. Jane probably could, with her Asgardian belt.” With that, she had Friday contact the room where the two had been stowed.  
In response, the whole team heard both Jane and Hope, “you got her to break the spell! Thank you!”  
Peggy answered for the team, “yes, about that. Jane, can you get down here, with at least your belt on? We’re across the street from the main entrance to the Tower.”

Both Hope and Jane flew down, fully costumed. Both felt a certain grim satisfaction at Ana’s fate. While enchanted, neither one had been able to resist the animalistic urges of their pig bodies, but some part of their minds had remained somewhat aware, but helpless, as their bodies rooted and ate and all other things pigs do.  
When they’d suddenly reverted to human form, they’d just fallen on each other, hugging and comforting each other from the (short) ordeal. They’d both agreed to work with the other victims, to help them through the aftermath. When the call came from Peggy, both had wondered what had happened to get Ana to reverse her curses.  
“What are we going to do to her?” asked Hope, staring at the enormously fat pig still rooting through the dumpster.  
“Take her to a secure farm somewhere,” answered Pepper. “What else can we do?”  
Jane strode over to the pig, preparing to heft her. “And we need to get her somewhere secure until transport can be arranged.”  
Peggy nodded, saying, “exactly. The room where we kept you two should be fine.”  
Pepper finished, “and I’ll make some calls. See where I can find a place for her. Until we can figure out how to change her back.”  
Hope snorted, “why should we? I think she’ll be happier like this.”  
The others let that go. That debate was for another time. Even Wanda, knowing with her powers that the human mind was still a bit aware, said nothing.

Within a few days, Pepper had arranged for Ana to be delivered secretly to a pig farm in southern North Carolina. She’d left strict orders for the farm staff that this particular pig was not to be slaughtered for sale. Ever.  
Her vehemence had surprised the farmers, but with a shrug, they’d agreed. Privately, the owner had thought that this specimen could be used to breed a steady supply of hogs for sale.  
A few months later, the whole team, in civilian clothing, had paid a visit to the farm to check on how Ana was doing. The owner met them.  
“Ms. Potts!” he gushed. “I wanted to thank you personally. I don’t know what makes that pig you sent us so special, but your funding help for our operation is quite appreciated. And we’d never sell her anyway. She’s far too productive as a breeder.”  
He missed the discomfort the women showed at finding out her place here. He even offered to show them the methods they used. All the women, regretfully, had to refuse watching her get bred by a boar. They barely noticed his enthusing about how quickly she’d gone into heat after being introduced to the boars on the farm, and how eager the boars were for her. He added that in the three months since she’d been delivered, she’d just borne a big litter, and was getting ready for estrus again. He thanked Pepper lavishly at the productivity of her delivery, and assured her again of the sow’s long breeding life with his farm.  
A bit sickened, the women left in a rush. Even Hope, far more eager to punish than the rest of the team, and with a personal reason to hate the woman, was appalled at how she was being used. The farmer, of course, had no idea what his new sow had been, had no idea what he was doing, but still…  
With a collective shudder, the BBW Defenders headed home, each resolved to try, when the could, to either find a way to return her to humanity, or to locate a voodoo priestess (or priest) who’d be willing to help them.


End file.
